Lover's eternal flame
by Allieunstoppable
Summary: Jace and Clary are facing challenges, trying to find time alone is becoming a problem. With the world they live in; stress is not a good thing, especially when you're defending the realm. Will Clary and Jace relationship be destroyed or will their love flourish and live on? Rated M for some coarse language and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1 Lover's Quarrel 101

**Chapter One; Lover's quarrel 101**  
 **Author's note: Scenes may include coarse language and sexual references.  
** **I do not own the character's nor any of the familiar content to the 'The Mortal Instruments' series.**

 **...  
Just to clarify, some details will be different from the books. For example, in this version, Jace still has Heavenly Fire. It's not meant to annoy readers, it's just how I saw life happening if Jace still had this problem.  
Thanks for the reviews, guys. It really helps, and I appreciate them.**

* * *

"Jace I can't. Not tonight, I have training then I'm going to Mom's-" I paused as I listened to him on the phone.

 _"But we've off put this for three weeks now."_

"I know but-"

 _"You were the one saying we never see each other anymore."_

"I know Jace, I just can't tonight. We can hang out on Saturday maybe."

 _"Huh! Maybe being the key word,"_ he snorted.

"I'm sorry Jace, if I want to become as good a shadowhunter as my mom and you then I have to devote my time to it."

 _"Flattery will only get you so far Miss Fray,"_ he said cheekily, _"I could help you train,"_ he hinted suggestively.

"You know training actually doesn't happen with you right?"

 _"I never said what I was training you for,"_ he said. I could almost hear his smirk.

"Oh yes, my oral skills lack so much I need training," I said sarcastically.

Isabelle, who sat in the Institute's lounge couch, perked up her ears.

"Kissing," I said quickly. "My kissing skills."

Isabelle smiled and went back to sharpening her knife while Jace roared with laughter. I shook my phone trying to strangle him through the phone.

"It's not funny." I sulked.

 _"It is, who's there? Is it Alec? It would be priceless if it was Alec._ " Jace said as he laughed through the phone.

"No, it's Izzy, so stop."

Jace laughed again almost through a choked up voice.

"Jace," I snapped

Jace calmed down, _"Okay I'm sorry. But we can work on those skills too if you want?"_

"Jace!" I shouted, embarrassed. My face going red, I turned from Izzy and walked out of the room, then paused in the hallway. Amadeo and Ambrose stood before me, deep into their conversation.

"Oh, hi." I mumbled.

The past three years the Institute has brought in more Shadowhunters.  
It was easy to bump into people a lot and the place wasn't so lonely and scary anymore. It was almost a community, with classes and small families of Shadowhunters living here.

The Lightwoods became the elders and most respected people in the facility due to their service when there was no one else.

There wasn't many girls around here my age apart from Izzy and even she was still a lot older than me. Most new recruits were men in their twenties and women aged thirty and up.

Now that the Institute was becoming a haven, I was now living in my own apartment just a few blocks from Jace who flatted with Simon. Jace claimed Simon would need someone to look out from him, but everyone knew better.

The most unlikely friends seemed to be joined at the hip and I wasn't sure how I felt about it.

 _"Hello?"_ Jace's voice yelled through the receiver.

Both men before me raised their eyebrows. "Young Clarissa, where might you be off to in such a rush?" Ambrose questioned.

"And so flushed may I add," Amadeo purred.

His words just seemed to roll off his tongue and if Jace didn't find himself dating me, would have some competition for the ladies around here.

Amadeo had a way about him that made women love him. His Italian roots had him oh so...what's the word...too charming.

"Uh, just to class. Shouldn't you two be there?"

"We are just heading there now, shall I escort a lady to class?" Amadeo asked.

"Uh no, I just remembered I left my bag in the car, but I will see you there."

Ambrose shrugged and walked off as Amadeo smiled and bowed slightly.

"Of course, wouldn't want to be late for that oral skills class," he smirked then spun and walked off.

My eyes widened and I think I turned seven shades redder.

 _"Hello?...Clary!"_ Jace's voice rattled out from the phone in my hand.

"Oh sorry, I was just talking to...nevermind." I knew how much Amadeo annoyed Jace. Jace wasn't really the jealous type, but something about Amadeo rubbed him the wrong way. Especially when Amadeo was near me.

 _"Who?"_ Jace asked.

"Amadeo," I smirked, as I spoke his name with as much lust as I could muster. It had Jace boiling at his core.

 _"What have I said about him, Clarissa! He's bad news."_ Jace growled.

I rolled my eyes. "Look, I have to get to class, but I will call you tonight to discuss this further."

Jace huffed as I hung up, but I didn't dwell on it and sprinted towards the carpark, to get my gear before I became too late for class.

...

"One...two...and three…" Mr Bongsbe counted, "And forward and back and to the side and..."

"So what are you going to do?" Isabelle whispered to me.

"Shh," I hushed as I widened my stance.

"Are you going to go or are you going to avoid him forever?"

"I said-"

"Do we have a problem back there?" Mr Bongsbe asked. The whole class turned to look at us.

I frowned then turned to glare at Isabelle.

"No sir. We're fine," she patronized him back.

"Watch it Isabelle or you will be putting the mats away after class."

Isabelle rolled her eyes, as we started our defense routine training again.

"I think you need to grow a pair Clary and take some initiative."

"You realise this is weird coming from your mouth right? Jace is your brother."

"By family, not blood. Still gross to think about but you're my friend and I'm trying to give you advice."

"I know but it's not-"

"Clary and Isabelle, since you can't seem to shut it during class, you can talk all you like after class," I frowned as Isabelle snorted, "clearing the mats and all the equipment."

Once more the routine started again, and Isabelle turned to me. "Clary, you have to think about what's important to you. Yes, being a shadowhunter is important, and it's great that you are developing into an amazing one, but family and friendship is important-"

"Miss Lightwood, your continuous interruptions are of most inconvenience-"

Obviously annoyed by being lectured; Isabelle reached into her boot, pulled out a dagger and threw it at the instructor, pinning his shirt to the wall. A few people gasped, while others laughed.

I shook my head. "Izzy," I scolded.

She smiled, "Jace is important and you two need don't need the extra tension. All this pent up inside is disastrous in this world. Demons are enough trouble to handle. You don't need the extra stress on top of that."

"I'm not stressed."

Isabelle raised her eyebrows.

"Okay, maybe a little, but it's not from not seeing him," I insisted.

"He can help, he's yours. You fought so long for him, now you barely have time for each other."

"Help me with what? Two minutes of kissing and barely touching because I get burnt-"

"Didn't you say you did it in that cave-"

I went as red as a plum, "That's...uh...was different, special circumstances-"

Isabelle laughed before the teacher managed to get himself free, after struggling with the knife, because it was buried so deep in the wall.

"You are in so much trouble," he yelled.

"Eh," Isabelle shrugged, and with that, the teacher stormed out of the room.

"So?" Isabelle asked.

"We did...but that was different."

"How?" she insisted.

"I don't know, it just was."

"I think you guys are just scared."

"Scared?"

"Uh huh. You know he won't burn you. He would have already burnt you, but he didn't, did he?"

"No, but there was water and we were tired and-"

"You are making excuses, because you're scared."

"I'm not scared! What is there to be scared of?" I growled.

"Exactly. Only you can answer that-"

"You don't make any sense Izzy, you really aren't."

"I'm making perfect sense. You are avoiding each other. Both of you have put off seeing each other alone for almost a month now, and it isn't healthy."

"We've been busy."

"No, you've made yourself busy. No one has come up to you, demanding you do something apart from these classes, and only you have put everything else on your plate."

"No, I haven't." I whispered.

"Yep. You could have lunch with your Mom whenever. Didn't have to be this afternoon. You've been using her as an excuse."

"We've been training with runes. It's important."

"Is it? Is someone going to die tonight because you didn't learn a rune to make something freeze?"

"No, but someday it could. Some day those runes will save lives."

"Exactly, some day. You have the rest of your life to be awesome, yet you choose your youth to waste it on. You aren't going to be as smoking hot and sexually active in fifty years time."

"Izzy!" I blushed.

"Clary!" she mimicked.

I glared at her briefly before I realised she had a point.

"Okay, I get it, my youth is precious, but so is helping others. I'm not wasting my time having a few moments of what I want, when I could help others."

"You realise that there is Jace in that equation too, right?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Jace is still a person, someone who needs to be cared for by..oh I don't know...maybe his girlfriend?" she said.

"We still hang out, I still care."

"When? When was the last time you two were alone, or on a date or just hanging out?"

"I..uh...well there...uh...we had training the other day!"

"Training, you call that a date? Wow you really are turning out to be a Shadowhunter, you and Jace deserve each other."

"I guess I don't have to do it as long as I do, I just want people to take me seriously. I have been at a disadvantage for so long."

"That's an improvement, but Clary, you are probably more powerful than anyone here. Don't ever underestimate yourself. You may have started out late, but it's in your blood. Everyone else can just suck it," she encouraged. Her abrupt words made me burst out laughing.

Then the teacher stomped back in with Izzy's mum and brother in tow. Isabelle groaned before whispering to me, "Alright, I will go deal with this pansy while you call Jace."

Her Mom scolded her outside in the hall, and Alec helped the teacher train the class, while keeping an eye on things to make sure it didn't happen again.

I waited patiently for Alec to finally turn his back, before skulking backwards to the back door, sneaking off to the bathroom down the hall.

Quickly running over to the sink, and didn't hesitate to pull out my phone. As I punched in Jace and his contact popped up, my finger hovered over the call button. "Don't be a pansy, Clary." I hit call before I could think twice. Ringing...ringing...fixing my hair in the bathroom mirror...ringing…

 _'Hello?'_

"Jace, hey-"

 _'Just kidding, I'm not able to answer the phone right now. Probably killing demons or dead, but feel free to leave a message._ '

"Ugh. Hi. Just called to say hi...ugh you are probably out fighting but ugh...well I hope you aren't dead," I let out a weak laugh, "ugh I guess I will just call you later. Bye." I went to hang up but then scrambled with the phone to put it back to my ear.

"Lov-" then the phone beeped to end the message.

"You." I whispered to the phone. I felt ashamed that I felt nervous, leaving a message for a guy that I was madly in love with. Things had definitely gone too far, now that I found it hard to talk to him.

Isabelle walked into the bathroom, "Hey, how'd it go? You going out, need a cover?"

I stood still, slowly bringing the phone down to rest on my chest.

"You alright?" she asked.

"Uh yeah." I said quickly, wiping my face then spun around to face her.

"You sure?" she asked. The way she looked at me, told me she didn't believe my lie.

"Yep. You still in class?" I asked.

"Pfft, they can't kick me out," she shrugged off.

I smiled as we left the bathroom and walked back to class.

 _To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2 A new threat

**Chapter Two; A new threat  
Author's note: Scenes may include coarse language and sexual references.  
** **I do not own the character's nor any of the familiar content to the 'The Mortal Instruments' series.**

* * *

After class, Izzy and I got dressed in the locker rooms.

"So what you going to do?" Isabelle asked, as she pulled her top over her head.

"Nothing. I'm going to let things happen on their own." I murmured.

"That's one of the worst ideas you've had all day," she growled, placing her hands on her hips.

"No. It's not. It's sensible," I muttered, as I finished tying up my shoe laces.

"So, you reckon-" she started.

I cut her off, "Just..shhh...I know, okay?"

"You know? What do you know?" she questioned.

"That not spending time with him; is not going to help me."

"That's not what I was going to say at all."

"Really, then what?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. I scratched the back of my head, before placing my hands on my hips.

"I was going to say 'so you reckon you know everything, right?'" she said with a smirk.

"Ugh. You were not," I groaned.

"Was too," she mimicked.

"Was not." I murmured

"Was too," she chanted.

"Was-"

"Alright! Fine. Don't believe me but I'm serious. Talk to him now."

"I can't reach him," I muttered.

"Try harder," she scolded.

"Fine," I growled, under my breath.

Storming off in a rage, I realised how terrible I looked, and how stupid it was to fight with her. She was only trying to help.

As I spun back around, she surprised me by saying, "I know. You're sorry too, go get your man," she said.

I nodded my head, and continued back on my path to my car.

* * *

It had been a long day. I had reached Jace's house at dusk, as I had popped into see my mom first. She didn't mind that I'd canceled our afternoon session, and by the looks of it she'd made plans with Luke. It made me a little envious, because these days I found myself unable to relax, especially around Jace.

I pulled up in my car, just as the sun hid behind the skyline. I'll admit, I'd intentionally found myself busy with errands on the way here. Hence, the reason it was almost dark before I reached Jace and Simon's house. The moment I got out of the car, I heard Simon yelling, but couldn't understand who he was yelling at.

"You don't understand, it's not like that!" Simon shouted. "I would never hurt you like that!"

I hesitated on the doorstep, as I listened and forgot the reason I was here.

I paused, my fist hovering at the door and tried to remember. Jace. I needed to talk to Jace.

I knocked on the door, stood up straight and listened.

"Hold on, someone's here," Simon said. I heard heavy footsteps and sucked in a breath.

Simon yanked open the door, and swore under his breath, "It's your best friend, why don't you ask her where I am!"

Simon shoved the phone in my face, "Uh, hello," I muttered. My greeting came like a question.

" _Hi Clary, Simon is just making an ass out of himself right now."_ Isabelle said through the phone.

"Uh okay."

Simon brought the phone back to his ear, "We will talk about this later," he snapped then hung up on her. I raised my eyebrows, wondering why he was being so rude. Stuffing his phone in his back pocket, he ushered me inside and slammed the door.

I sat on the couch in the lounge and looked around. I had been here once before when Simon had lived here with his roommate and that was a pig sty.  
But since Jace had moved in, I hadn't visited.  
Jace and I only saw each other at the institute, when training or going on missions. But these days our leaders made sure we didn't go on many missions, worried that we would get distracted. That was where the lack of contact started, as I wanted to become a respected Shadowhunter and not thought as the newbie that would get everyone killed. I was getting better but the Clave knew that Jace would give up everything to save my life and that to them was a risk they couldn't take.

However, now Jace lived here and the house seemed cleaner. There was racks filled with ancient swords, not proper demon killing swords but weapons nevertheless. It was Simon's love of gaming and Jace's passion for weapons that had this place looking like a sophisticated man-cave.

Simon strode into the kitchen and asked abruptly, "What do you want to drink, Clary?"

"Oh no thank-"

"You don't have a choice, you're drinking with me tonight," he growled.

"Okay..." I was a little puzzled at Simon's tone.

Coming back into the room I asked, "So I where is-"

"Jace?" he finished, handing me a shot glass of tequila.

My eyes widened. "Uh Simon-"

Simon plopped down next to me, with the tequila bottle and a shot glass of his own.

"You always told me to live a little more Clary, this is what you get."

"Okaaay," I said, going to place the glass down onto the coffee table.

"No, no, no. Bottoms up," he grumped and brought the glass to my lips.

As we both did the shot together, someone burst through the front door. Placing his gear down on the dining table he called out.

"I'm home Simon. Didn't have to worry about hanging out with fucki-"

He paused as he turned to see Simon and I, shot glasses in hand.

Jace narrowed his eyes as I stood quickly.

"Right, I got it. Blew me off to drink with Simon?" he said with a edge to his voice.

I didn't say anything, but then Jace made his way toward the front door.

Running to him, I nearly slipped before I grabbed the collar of his jacket, and spun him around.

His eyes widened as I paused, not knowing what I was doing.

"I-" he tried to say something, but was cut of by me grabbing him by the front edges of his jacket, and dragged him into his bedroom. I pushed him down on his bed, slamming and locking his door behind us.

"First of all, I was here to see you. Second of all, the only person I blew off was my mom, who was very understanding about me cutting our class short and last of all, if I knew I was going to get this sort of reaction for putting effort into trying to see you...well I wouldn't-"

Jace kicked his feet out, and I toppled on top of him. He rolled so he hovered above me on the bed, his elbows digging down into the mattress and brought his perfect lips down on mine.

"Jace-" I tried to say against his mouth, "Wait-"

I pushed him to the side, and sat up on the edge of the bed.

"What's wrong?" he asked. His hand came up to rest on my lower back.

"I only came here to apologise, and make a date with you later."

"Oh."

"I have to go home and get an early night sleep. I have the morning shift at work, which means I have an early start."

"Why don't you just sleep here?" he asked, running his hand up and down my back.

"Cause there won't be any sleep involved." I said as I stood to my feet, putting some distance between us.

"So basically you came here to manhandle me into my room, yell at me, give me a boner, then leave?"

"I...I-"

"Uh, thought so," he smirked.

I frowned and crossed my arms. "You're think that smile is going to work, well it's not."

"You know I didn't get this double bed for nothing, right?" Jace purposely gave me a cheeky smile that made my knees weak.

"No, just to sleep with me, right?" I snapped back.

"Yeah. What's wrong with that?"

"Because I want more than sex with you, Jace."

"I wasn't referring to sex Clary...well not just sex, I meant actually sleeping in it as well. I got this bed so we can spend time together, because our lives get so hectic during the day. I want to wake up next to you in the morning, is that so bad?"

My heart melted a little and my frown disappeared. "No. I just-"

"Sleep here tonight Clarebear. One night won't kill you."

"I don't have any clean clothes for tomorrow."

"You live just a few blocks down the road."

"I know but I have to a shower and you guys have stuff...I will just be in the way."

"You are just making excuses," he growled a little, a small frown creeping onto his face.

"I'm not. Maybe another-"

"Whatever then, you know where the door is," he said as he stood.

"Jace," I gasped.

Jace turned his back to me, clutching the back of his shirt and shrugging it off. My mouth parted a little and I found myself watching him in awe. He then proceeded to pull down his track pants, revealing his glorious tight behind wrapped up in briefs.

I bit my lip. "Jace, it's not that I don't want to stay here-"

"Yeah I got it. You got stuff to do, so just go do that stuff and leave me to do mine."

I got mad, very quickly and stormed out of the room. I hated it when sexual frustration and anger mixed, it made the worst feeling.

As I dashed out the front door Simon called out, "Clary?" clearly puzzled by my abrupt exit.

Jumping in my car furious, I veered out sharply, almost crashing into a car parked on the other side of the road. I quickly took off, telling myself that I was stupid to turn up there.

Swerving violently around the corner, I pulled to an abrupt stop at the red traffic lights and gasped as Luke stood on the sidewalk arm and arm with Jocelyn.

They never left each other's side, now that they were married.  
It made me anxious as I wasn't getting along with my other half. I mean we weren't married, but still. I tried to hide my face before I was spotted, but they saw me and I cringed.

"Angry driver much?" Luke joked.

"What's the matter?" Mom asked.

"Just mad with Jace."

"Oh hun, I'm guessing things didn't go well." Mom said.

"He wanted me to stay the night. Like I don't have enough on my plate right now."

Mom and Luke looked at each other before Mom shook her head. "How is that bad?"

"I don't have time."

"Make time." Mom said, then they both walked off once more, obviously not wanting to anger me any further.

I hit the steering wheel hard and groaned, "Fine!" I yelled to myself.

Minutes later, I pulled up to my apartment and raced up the stairs two at a time.

Now that I was getting fit; I could easily get up these stairs without breaking a sweat.

I jimmied the door opened, stumbled in and started racing around grabbing clothes and stuffing them in a duffel bag.

After a quick shower and shaving my legs, I rustled through my draws finding my one pair of sexy lingerie to wear. Yes, one pair. I wasn't going to let Izzy take me through another embarrassing shop again.

Throwing over a trench coat, I looked at myself in the mirror as I passed by and almost laughed. I looked so...well in some ways an escort. Like a detective with a naughty side. I quickly tied up the belt so people couldn't see underneath.

Throwing my red wavy locks over my shoulder I grabbed up my bag, pulled my trench coat around me tighter and locked up my apartment as I left. I was going to remain confident, it wasn't like Jace and I hadn't been together before. We'd been through hell and back, I wasn't gonna let my insecurities get the best of me.

Walking back out into the street, I gasped at the cold night air making it's way up my coat onto my almost naked skin, and I hurriedly raced to my car.

Turning up the heat high before pulling out into the street. I kept convincing myself this was a good idea.

I reached Jace's home, checked myself on the rearview mirror, and proceeded to leave the car before chickening out. I tried not to trip in my high heel shoes as I walked up the concrete path, and as I reached the door I took a deep breath and knocked. _Keep it together. Keep it together._

"Simon, get the door," Jace called out. I listened carefully, but heard nothing before-

"Simon!" Jace yelled. I became worried and tried to look in the windows, pulling the fabric around me tighter as it was quite cold.

"Ugh!" Jace said, as I heard some faint noises. Noises that resembled him getting up and walking to the door. I heard heavy footprints, and then a sleepy eyed Jace in just loose pyjama pants, appears at the door.

"Clary?" he yawned. He scratched the back of his head. It was all mussed up, just the way I liked it.

"So you want me to stay, here I am. May I come in?" I asked.

"You're staying? That implies you don't leave first," Jace tried to be funny.

"I had to get stuff so I wouldn't have to tomorrow. I have also brought some extra clothes to put aside in case something like this happens again and I stay over."

"Uh huh," he yawned as he opened the door wider and I walked in.

Simon was nowhere in sight, and from the look of his bedroom door wide open, he must have left.

"Simon's not here?" I asked.

"Simon?" he called out again.

"Jace, I don't think he's here."

Jace walked off around the apartment, and started checking all the rooms, and found no one.

"Ugh, he said he would stop going out late."

"Jace, he's an adult. He will be fine."

"Yeah well now I have to wait up for him," he groaned, scratching his side.

"No you don't-"

"Yes I do. I worry otherwise."

"Aw, Jace."

"Whatever, I just do okay, don't need to bust my balls about it."

"It's just sweet that-"

Suddenly a huge ka-boom was heard, before I ran to the nearest window and started frantically looking around. _Nothing._

"Over here," Jace called out.

I ran over to his window and saw a few blocks down a huge, roaring flame consuming a building.

"Jace! That's- I think that's my building!" I whispered, harshly.

"Shit!" Jace yelled.

At rapid pace, Jace grabbed my arm and dragged me with him, as we sprinted out the front door.

As we jumped in my car, I panicked and fumbled with the keys.

"Calm, Clary. Be calm." Jace said.

I took a deep breath, then finally got the key in and sped off.

"Clary, you are driving like a mad woman."

"I am mad and a woman." I screamed then swerved violently.

"Must've been a bomb for us to see it from my place." Jace muttered.

Screeching to a halt, metres away from where I usually park because the blaze had almost consumed that too; I saw dark figure sprawled out on the concrete just outside the building. I got out of the car in a hurry, desperate to save the bystander.

"Clary!" Jace screamed, as I ran towards the burning building.

I quickly fell to my knees beside the unconscious man and grabbed him by the armpits before dragging him to safety.  
Jace only a few steps behind, grabbed the guy's feet and we dragged him away from the fire.

Sirens started blaring streets away, and we knew the fire and ambulance would be here soon.

"Simon," I whispered as I recognized the guy lying in my arms, covered in soot and burns on the right side of his body.

"He is still alive, barely, but alive," he said.

"The ambulance will be here soon," I uttered.

Jace and I managed to get Simon's unconscious body into the back of my car while we waited for help. Jace got my first aid kit out of the trunk to bandage up some of Simon's scrapes. We didn't bother to touch the burns, knowing we'd probably make it worse.

I laid Simon's head down gently on the seat and as I did; the wind kicked up and my jacket flew up and out - Marilyn Monroe style - and Jace caught a peek at the lingerie I wore underneath.

"Shoot!" I pushed down the sides as quickly as I could.

"Hmm, new training gear? Cause' if it is, I'm not sure I approve," Jace joked.

"Shut up. I wore this for you." I scowled.

"Hmm," he eyed me up and down, "then I definitely approve."

Jace got into the passenger side as I changed, and threw on some old jeans I had and closed the trunk. I didn't want anyone to see me like this and I was grateful for my laziness to leave some clothes in here, but sadly I couldn't find a shirt.

"Here," Jace said, I looked up to see him leaning out of the car, offering his tank top.

I thanked him as I quickly changed threw it over top and once more tucked up in my jacket.

"What about you?" I asked, as Jace sat there, chest exposed and in nothing but pyjama pants.

"I'm alright, got the body heat turned up high," he said as he showed me the rune he'd just drawn. "Besides, I don't want anyone seeing that gorgeous body but me."

I blushed and got back into the driver's seat.

Once seated, I stared at him and didn't like how exposed he was. I took of my coat and handed it to him.

"Please, just wear it."

As he put it on he complained about it being too tight, but then thanked me anyway.

We sat in silence, waiting for the emergency services and I let my head roll back as I sighed.

"My apartment, all my weapons and clothes. Gone." I whispered.

"Luckily, you still got some." Jace murmured.

I remembered the duffel back I dropped in his living room earlier.

"Jace...if I didn't come back to your-"

"I know," he whispered and grabbed my hand, lacing his fingers with mine.

As all of the services screeched to a halt, outside the fire that was now consuming other buildings, Jace and I sat there astounded, mouths parted and shocked.

Creatures of the night, downworlders and demons started getting out of emergency vehicles.

"Oh my god. Jace!"

 _To be continued…_


	3. Chapter 3 Possessed

**Chapter Three; Possessed  
Author's note: Scenes may include coarse language and sexual references.  
** **I do not own the character's nor any of the familiar content to the 'The Mortal Instruments' series.**

* * *

"Jace, there is so many!" I whispered harshly, staring at the horror before me.

We were out numbered. "Go, go!" Jace whispered.

As I scrambled for the keys, Jace jumped up, and pushed Simon's dangling feet into the car, and closed the door before jumping back into the car.

"Go, go, go!" he urged.

I did my best to remain tranquil and drive as casually and calmly as I could.

I did a U-turn and drove off at the speed limit until we were out of sight.

"Nice. Now to the Institute," Jace murmured and rubbed my leg, glancing back to check on Simon before calling ahead, so they would be medically ready when we arrived.

"Jace I-"

"Calm Clary, we are Shadowhunters, we can't afford to freak out."

"But Jace-"

"Calm, Clary."

I took a deep breath and focused on getting us to there safely.

"Okay I'm calm but Jace, what if that bomb was meant for me?"

"We don't know that it was for you."

"But what if it was? What if they are after me?" I whispered.

"By they you mean-"

"Demons!" I said a little louder.

"Clary, this is the life we have to face. Of course they are after you. They are after every shadow hunter. You are just more a threat because of your abilities. I told you this months ago, I told you it was stupid to live on your own because-"

"I know. I just wanted some space and independence."

"Well look how that's turning out? You now have almost a whole block of space now. Great place to start over now. I mean that building needed remodeling-"

"Jace, this isn't funny."

"I'm trying to make a point," he said leaning over and looking at me.

His gaze feel like a laser burning into my skull.

"What? That I was wrong? Is that what you want to hear?" I yelled.

"Yep, go ahead, I'm waiting," he smirked.

"You were right oh mighty Jace!" I said sarcastically, "There, you happy now?"

"Oh I think you can do better than that."

I sighed, then drew in a long breath and swerved around a corner almost making him bump his head against the window.

"I was wrong, I should have stayed within the confinements of the Institute, where it's safe." I muttered.

"Much better," he smirked.

"Ugh!" I muttered underneath my breath as I pulled on the street the Institute took up most of.

Reaching the Institute, people ran out, coming to help us as both Jace and I carried Simon in.

"What happened?"

"Is he okay?"

Questions flied around everywhere and I just tried to focus on getting Simon help but it all got too much.

"Shut up! Jace and I have got it! We have bigger problems to deal with!"

Jace and I placed Simon on the stretcher and he was quickly carried off.

"Right the rest of you in the main chambers in half an hour, we have things to discuss." Jace growled and everyone scurried off.

As the room dispersed, my whole body sagged from the adrenaline leaving my system.

Jace wrapped his arms around me and placed a quick kiss to my forehead.

"Come on," he whispered in my ear before we followed after Simon, to the infirmary.

There was four or five people rushing around the room while the doctor Haynes and one of the nurses tended to Simon.

I sat, three beds down from Simon's and sighed.

"He's going to be alright Clary," Jace whispered in my ear.

"Yeah I know, just...so annoying to be helpless."

"You weren't, you saved his life. If we didn't get him out of there, he would have died."

"I know, but I can't do anything for him now," I said.

"You've rescued him, that's your area of expertise, now let the doctors do theirs."

"Okay." I yawned.

"You need rest, it's-" he looked up at the clock on the wall, "Crap, it's almost one am."

At that moment I closed my eyes, now feeling very tired.

"How'd it get so late? I arrived at yours at like six then left-"

"You were gone for an hour, Clary. By the time you got back it was almost nine, so naturally I was in bed."

"How is it so late," I muttered.

"We were there waiting for a few hours Clary," he said simply. "Like maybe two, three hours. Not to mention the hour it took us took us to get here."

"It felt like five minutes," I whispered, then yawned again.

"Come on Clary, let's get you to bed."

Stumbling most of the way, Jace ended up picking me up in a cradle and carrying me.

I let myself drift and when I came to, I seemed to have been set down on what felt like a bed. I closed my eyes briefly before snapping them open again, when I felt my jeans been dragged from my legs.

"Jace!" I complained.

"I'm not taking advantage of you Clary, I won't even touch you. I'm just getting you into a nightgown so you don't sleep in your clothes."

"I can dress myself," I groaned.

"I'm just trying to help, Clary," he said softly, a bit of a tone to his voice like I'd hurt his feelings.

"Okay," I tried to say mid yawn.

Jace removed my clothing until I was just in my lingerie. I would have felt embarrassed if I wasn't so close to falling asleep. Not because of him seeing me exposed, because he already had. It was just being dressed by him made me feel small, like a child. Someone who needed to be looked after. I didn't want that. I was so busy trying to convince everyone that I could stand on my own without people coming to my rescue.

Jace found an old, baggy shirt to dress me in for the night and I realized we were in his old room. I won't lie, I felt cherished and looked after, and realised it wasn't so bad letting others help me. Well, every once and awhile, that is.

"You okay?" he whispered, tucking me in.

"No."

"You scared for Simon, he's tough Clary, he'll be-"

"No, I need you in bed beside me."

"Clary, I have to go take care of what just happened."

"Still got a little while..."

"Alright, just for a minute," he said as he laid down beside me, throwing an arm over my waist.

"Under." I whispered.

"Under?" he questioned.

"Under the covers."

"If I do, I too will fall asleep."

"Please."

He kicked off his boots and slid under the blankets. Before he could shift, I laid my head on his chest, and wrapped my arms around him.

Both of his arms wrapped around me too, holding me close.

"Hmm, my Clary," he murmured, kissing my forehead.

"Jace," I whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love me too."

I thumped my fist against his chest weakly and he laughed.

"You know I would move heaven and earth for you, Clary. You are the one I want to wake up to, the last one I see before I shut my eyes. You are my-"

At some point through his heart melting confession I fell asleep.

* * *

Waking up with a start, I sat up quickly and it was pitch black. I glanced at the alarm clock on the bed's side table and it read three am.

Ugh, two hours sleep. I groaned and pulled the covers back over my head. Was one night of sleep without nightmares, too much to ask for?

"Clary?" A warm voice murmured.

"Jace?" I groaned.

"Hmm, not quite." It hissed.

I instantly shot up and couldn't see anything through the darkness. Suddenly a body pressed down on me, pinning down my arms and legs.

"Young Clary, the warrior we are all suppose to fear. Let's make you history!" Simon patronised.

"SIMON!" I screamed. "Get off! What are you doing!"

Simon choked me, his hands twisting around my neck. One of his hands let go, and ran down my body. Strangled cries were hardly above a whisper as I cried for help.

"Come on Clary, give it up!" he snarled.

Letting my throat go, I coughed and spluttered, gasping for air. His hand on my body started pinching my skin, marking it up, making wince in pain.

"Simon, stop, please! What is wrong with you," I coughed.

"Oh naive Clary, you think your friend would do this to you?"

"Who are you?" I choked out.

"Your worst nightmare." It scowled. It tore the ragged old shirt in half, smiling as it gained access to more skin.

I managed to scream as he ripped off pieces of my lingerie, and it's mouth bit down on my neck, leaving marks. I had no idea what was going on.

"Imagine Clary, how the world will despise the very Shadowhunter they loved. All because you carried a demon into this world."

Just as he brought his hand down to my entrance, the door burst open and a whip was around Simon's...or whoever's throat, and the creature was pulled to the floor.

"Clary!" Jace yelled and ran to me. He placed his hands either side of my face. "Are you okay?"

I laid there gasping for breath while Isabelle and another shadowhunter stood over Simon. Isabelle had a look of hatred on her face.

"Possessed," I said.

Isabelle's head snapped up, with an angry look then gasped and looked away.

My brow furrowed before I glanced down and saw my body covered in red marks. I gasped as well and Jace quickly covered my body with the strewed blanket.

Jace tried to hide his anger, but it was clear with the hard features on his face, shadowing more than usual.

Just then Simon started to shift and everyone tensed.

"Ugh, my head," he murmured, "where am I?"

"In the Institute." Isabelle growled.

"What? How'd I get here? Did I pass out?" He shook his head as he sat up, and everyone went into a defensive stance.

"Woah. What'd I do?" he glanced around and then his eyes fixed on Izzy. "Oh crap. Did I stumble in here in drunk?"

"Something like that," Isabelle spat.

"You attacked Clary," Jace growled.

"What? Shit Clary, I'm so sorry."

"Save it!" Isabelle snapped.

"I don't remember any of that!" Simon yelled back.

"What do you remember," I whispered.

Simon scratched the back of his head, "Well I was coming to find you. I thought by the time I got to your apartment you would have calmed down enough to talk, but when I got to your apartment no one was there. I waited for a couple minutes but then decided you weren't going to show up so I left and then-" he cut off as his eyebrows burrowed.

"What?" I asked impatiently.

"Nothing. My memory's blank after that."

"He must have made it out just in time, and the blast thrown him, knocking him out." Isabelle snorted.

"Wait, blast? What blast-" Simon panicked.

"We will need to go there tonight, and do damage control," Isabelle said, strolling to the door.

"What blast!" Simon yelled.

"No Izzy, we have gone over this. Not tonight." Jace commanded quietly, having Izzy stop in her tracks and spin around.

"What are you talking about!" Simon screamed.

"Now is the time to strike, before those bastards can clean anything up!" Isabelle screamed at Jace.

"No, you didn't see how many there was," Jace growled.

"Can you guys just please tell me what is going on!" Simon yelled.

"Shut up," Isabelle snapped to Simon, raising her whip as a threat and Simon flinched.

"Izzy! You both need to shut up!" Jace yelled at the both of them.

"Guys," I whispered.

Simon, Isabelle and Jace argued while the other shadow hunter...Martin I think his name was...no...that wasn't quite it...any way he stood quietly at ease, watching the conflict unfold before him.

"Would you stop," I choked out.

No one heard, completely caught up in the heat of the argument.

With all my strength I reached over to the bedside table, grabbed the empty glass and threw it at Simon, but it fell short crashing at his feet and everyone stopped and looked at me stunned.

"Quiet," I whispered, "I don't know about you, but I've had a hell of a night and no sleep. I don't care for your arguments so you can take them elsewhere, and leave me to recoup because I don't need your yelling."

Simon hung his head and Jace wrapped his arms around me.

"You," I said to the quiet shadowhunter, "lock Simon up tonight. I don't want to wake up to find him in here tonight."

"Yes ma'am," he said.

"Wait! What? Clary?" Simon spluttered.

Isabelle's eyes widened before she controlled her emotions, and stormed out of the room, before the guy escorted Simon out with his hands pinned behind his back.

"Clary," Jace whispered in my ear.

"Don't start Jace."

"I wasn't."

"Good, now are you hoping in or are you leaving?"

"Staying ma'am," Jace mocked.

"Idiot." I muttered before turning myself into his chest and lying down in his arms. It took a while before sleep claimed me...Simon being possessed wasn't exactly soothing.

 _To be continued..._


	4. Chapter 4 Monsters under my bed

**Chapter Four; Monsters under my bed  
Author's note: Scenes may include coarse language and sexual references.  
** **I do not own the character's nor any of the familiar content to the 'The Mortal Instruments' series.**

* * *

I woke up to a dim room, with the sunlight trying to get in from under the thick curtains.

I yawned and stretched, feeling the cold sheets beside me with my hand.

I shot up and looked to my right to find that the bed was empty.

Glancing at the alarm clock, I was surprised to see it was nine thirty am.

I quickly threw the covers off, to see neatly folded clothes on the trunk at end of the bed.

' _For you - Love Jace._ ' Read the small note on top.

A small smile played on my lips before I quickly dressed.

* * *

Jace was in one of the kitchen's on the second floor, making breakfast. It smelt good and I wandered off to the kitchen counter bar and sat down on one the stools.

Watching him cook was somehow a sexy look for him. I just hoped he was better at cooking than Ezzy. I smiled as he placed a plate of bacon and eggs down before me.

"Eat up," he said.

"Thank you," I said. I popped a small mouthful in my mouth and moaned. Oh my gosh, he could cook. Jace grinned as he sat on a stood beside me with his breakfast.

"From your orgasm, I suppose you like it," he said, trying not to smile.

"How can you cook?" I said, as each forkful going faster into my mouth than the last.

"Well I needed to learn or I'd stave with Ezzy's cooking skills."

I laughed. My food disappeared so quickly, I felt sad when I finished my plate. Only then did I realise that this was the most proper meal I've had in weeks. I'd been so busy, I barely ate.

I looked at Jace as he too had finished his plate and reached over for mine.

"No, no, Jace." I said, grabbing my plate. "I'll clean up," I smiled as I grabbed his too.

"You don't have to," he tried to say.

I gave him a look. "Thanks," he said in defeat. He smiled, as he walked behind me, his hand trailing along my lower back as he passed by. He picked up dish towel and started drying as I washed.

The movement of cleaning the dishes, had my mind wandering, and I found myself recalling the events from last night.

"Clary? Clary are you okay?" Jace asked, shaking my shoulder.

I came out of my daydream state and found I was wielding a knife, as I threaten Jace's life in fear of being touched. "Jesus Clary!" Jace yelped as he backed up, raising his hands, defensively.

"Sorry-" I muttered quickly and put the knife back down into the soapy water.

"Are you okay?" Jace asked, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I shrugged out of his touch, before unplugging the sink. "No." I said, and walked away from him.

I didn't want to discuss what had me so terrified. What the demon said, had me terrified. The demons were after me, trying to impregnate me with some evil creation and it scared me to my core. The attack was nothing, because there would be more and now I didn't fear for my life but worried what would happen if they ever succeeded.

"Clary," Jace called after me as I took off downstairs.

I didn't stop till I hit the bottom step and realized I hadn't been to see Simon. He was probably scared, being locked in a cell all night. I felt bad, he didn't deserve to be treated like this, but there was no way I was going to sleep knowing that thing was in him. I don't know if it still was, or if it had transported itself into another host.

As I reached the cells in the basement, I felt really bad as the feeling of down there even made me scared. It wasn't a pleasant place to spend the night, that's for sure.

"Clary?" Simon enquired.

"Yeah, I'm here," I uttered, as I ran over to his cell, fell to my knees and grasped the cell bars. "I'm so sorry Simon, but you-"

"I understand Clary. I attacked you...well the thing that possessed me attacked you and any sane person would do the same thing. I'm not mad at you, Clary."

I sighed, "That's good, but I hate the idea of you being in this horrible place. I'm getting you out right now."

I rushed to get the keys, and release him from this dreaded cell.

"Thank you," Simon uttered gratefully. "I need a shower, desperately."

I laughed, "Well you can head back home if you want, do you want a ride?"

"Uh, no. I'm sure I'll be fine. I'm not sure if I trust myself to be alone with you yet. Just for a little while, anyway."

"Yeah, probably for the best. Text me though."

"Yeah, I promise," he said, as we walked up the steps to the ground floor. "Think Ezzy will forgive me, she seemed pretty mad."

"I don't know, want me to talk to her?"

"Nah, she obviously needs her space," he uttered.

"Why do you say that? She can't be that mad."

"I haven't seen her since I was arrested in your room. Plus, we've been arguing a lot. There is so much strain, I don't know how to fix it."

"Wait, she didn't visit you once last night?"

"Nope. No one did. Got pretty lonely down there."

"Oh wow. I'm so sorry Simon."

"Don't worry about it, I'm still sane. Take a lot more than that to break me."

"I will talk to her. I'm sure she's just processing what happened. I hear the Institute is a bit preoccupied about this recent demon event. She's probably tied up."

"Thanks, but you don't have to. I have to fix this myself." And with that he walked across the foyer to the large front doors.

I hung my head, feeling guilty that he'd spent the night down there. Just then Simon screamed as he was thrown across the room.

My eyes widened, as I watched Simon collide with one of the marble pillars, and I screamed out his name. I turned my attention back briefly, to see the man who'd thrown him, and it was the shadow hunter who arrested Simon last night. _God damn it! What was his name? It was driving me crazy._

Whatever his name was, started to charge towards me. _Oh no, he was possessed now. Great._

He screamed as he sprinted, I panicked but then a vision came to me. I drew the rune on the palm of my hand as I saw it.

Quickly, I pushed my hand out and a wall of frost blew across the court floor. The man screamed as he froze and the demon emerged in a form of black liquid, contorting as it did. It began to take form; shifting into the form of a man. Well, almost a man. A distorted man. A sword hung on the wall beside the creature, my only chance at defeating him.

I began to sprint towards the creature and it did too. I flipped, and skidded by it but as I stretched out my arm to grab the weapon, it's poisonous tongue lashed out like a whip, cutting my arm. I retracted my arm, holding it to my chest and cried out in pain.

The creature launched itself forward, pinning me to the ground and I cried out.

"Clary!" Isabelle shouted.

Isabelle ran down the stairs as fast as she could, while other shadowhunters followed behind. Jace appeared on the balcony above us and realized they weren't going to make it in time.

Jace cried out, "Clary, catch!" and threw a seraph blade down.

It fell just short of my hand and it clattered against the marble floor. The noise distracted the monster briefly, enough time to kick of the creature's legs, thrusting myself along the floor. My hand connected with the handle of the blade and it glowed in response.

Using all my strength I could muster, I screamed a battle cry as I pulled the sword over my head and swung down as the creature roared towards me. The blade came down and the creature let out a hurling shriek before lighting up the whole room and then vanished into thin air.

I gasped for air, suddenly very tired. I let the sword drop to my side.

Isabelle offered me a hand up and I shook my head, letting myself fall back to lie on the marble floor.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, never better." I uttered, sarcastically.

She almost let out a laugh but then stopped short as Simon awoke.

Simon rubbed his head, clearly injured. Isabelle ran to his side. "Are you okay, are you hurt Simon?" she asked, pulling his head up, to rest on her lap.

"Yeah, but I'm feeling better now that I have someone as hot as you to hold me in my time of need," Simon whispered, making Isabelle laugh.

Jace was by my side quickly also. I felt fine, but by the way Jace looked at me, I wasn't. I followed his gaze, realizing I had a massive gash on my arm. "It wasn't hurting till you pointed it out." I said to Jace.

"You can thank adrenaline for that," he uttered as he ran his stele over my healing rune. I winced as the pain in my arm began to sting. "The healing rune isn't working, the venom is too much. Looks like we need a warlock, I'll call Magnus," he said as he touched his back pocket for his phone.

"No need, I'm here." Magnus said as he entered the room.

"When did you arrive?" I asked.

"The better question is when did I ever leave," Magnus quirked as he strided over towards us, "Alec won't have me leave his room. Poor little sex monkey has been quite pent up all these years," Magnus uttered, Jace and I both had a disgusted look on our face, "Just shows you what happens when you let the best things in life slip by you. He's got so much anger, young Alec."

"Too much information, Magnus," Jace said.

"Yes, well." Magnus tutted, "What is the situation here?" he asked.

"Clary's been stung by a shadowshift demon, and healing runes aren't working," Jace explained.

"Well of course not. Everyone knows those disastrous little creatures are ridiculously overpowered with venom. It's a good thing your brother's paying your guy's fee." Jace and I grimaced once more, Magnus was really one for over-sharing these days. "Now, quickly pick her up. Everything I need is back at mine," he uttered, snapping his fingers and a portal occurred out of thin air. Jace picked me up, cradling me to his chest. "Oh Isabelle, have Alec meet me at my apartment as soon as possible. I'll need some help later on." Magnus said, before we entered into the portal.

Jace laid me down on one of Magnus's couches. "Yes just place her there, but try not to get any blood on the furniture. That fabric cost more than this apartment."

"So do you need me to get you anything?" Jace asked.

"No, it's fairly simple this procedure. However, it's going to take a lot of magic after we place the cream on her." Magnus said as he shuffled around his pantry, full of ingredients. "Ah, here it is. Night's shade."

"That's super illegal," Jace said.

"Do you want to save Clarice or not?" Magnus didn't pause waiting for an answer as he threw ingredients in his little cauldron. "Ah yes, here we go. Just the right texture." Magnus walked over to Clary's side and bent down on one knee. "Now. Here you go, take this and dab it on her arm."

"Okay, but why would you need magic. Won't this cream simply work and then she can use a healing rune."

"Do you have to question everything? No, the cream only kills the venom in the wound, but it's in her bloodstream. I need to use magic to syphon it back to the wound," Magnus paused, "Gosh, I thought shadowhunters were smarter than this." Magus uttered as he rolled his eyes. Jace grunted before picking up my hand and placing a soft kiss on it.

"And what's Alec for?" I asked.

"Well I'll need someone to keep me company when I recuperate."

"Once again too much information," I uttered.

"Then stop asking questions," Magnus said simply.

"Duly noted," Jace said.

Magnus clicked his fingers, blue magic bled out from his hands as he waved them over me. The strain in his face had me worried.

"There is something wrong here." Magnus utterly darkly.

"What's wrong," Jace questioned.

"There's dark magic, I can't-" Magnus suddenly screamed in pain, clutching his head.

Alec burst through the door and ran to him, just in time to catch him as Magnus fell towards the ground, unconscious.

"What happened? What did you do!" Alec panicked.

"I don't know, I don't know what's going on," I winced.

Suddenly a dark figure approached on the terrace outside. Jace jumped up, hand on sword and walked towards the balcony doors. "Who are you?" Jace yelled.

"If you want to save her, then she must come with us," the dark figure said.

"The hell she is," Jace growled.

"Then she will die. She's destined to do so much more."

"Why should we trust you?" he said.

"You shouldn't, but you have no choice."

Jace growled low in his throat and paced.

"Tell me how you can fix this," he muttered.

"Easy, we have the antidote, for it's us who set the demon on her."

"You are not making your case seem any more appealing."

"Oh well, I guess I'll go then."

"Wait!"

Jace looked at me then hung his head in defeat.

"We are coming."

"Jace, no!" Alec yelled. "You'll have no back up."

"I can't let her die, I have no choice."

And with that, we were gone. Teleported to another dimension.

 _To be continued..._


	5. Chapter 5 Time flies when having fun?

**Chapter Five; Time flies when you're having...fun?  
Author's note: Scenes may include coarse language and sexual references.  
** **I do not own the character's nor any of the familiar content to the 'The Mortal Instruments' series.**

* * *

As I awoke I didn't know what I was looking at. The ground felt hard beneath me, my palms hurt as I tried to push myself up.

"Jace!" I gasped. No one could hear me. My voice was so hoarse I couldn't hear myself.

Where was I? Was I in hell? It was like I was in a volcano. There was fire and rock as far as the eye could see...and I couldn't see that far as my vision were blurry.

My arm. I lifted my head which took a lot of effort, to glance at my arm and I realized it wasn't hurting anymore. It was barely a scar now.

I tried once more to sit up and succeeded. I tried to clean the gunk out of my eyes, as I balled my fist and rubbed them. As soon as I did, I could see a lot better and realized it wasn't hell...but it might as well be. We were in a demon dimension and it was a rocky, barren place where only shapeshifters like to breed because of the heat. I didn't know what this dimension was called, but I'm sure Jace would. Where was he?

I cried out for him and heard nothing. I stood to my feet and glanced around. I reached for my back pocket to grab my stele and it was gone. I let out a groan. I didn't have a weapon or even a potential weapon. How was I going to get out of here?

I didn't have long to process my thoughts as demons rounded the corner. I glanced up at the ledge above. It seemed like the only option. As I jumped up and caught my hands on the ledge, I struggled to pull myself up and tried to keep in the pain I felt. My body was tired, begging for a rest and I had only begun.

As I just managed to pull myself up and sit on the ledge, the demons cried out in distress as their prisoner was missing. I smiled slightly and covered my mouth with my hand as I tried not to laugh. The demons began to blame each other, realizing the were in trouble and would probably suffer as a consequence.

I watched as they scurried off in a hurry to find me. I jumped back down and stealthily followed after them and soon regretted it. I followed them out of the cave and glanced around. There were hundreds of them in the town square, all of them yelling at something. The noise became louder and louder as I got closer. I tried to find a vantage point but there was too many of them.

Suddenly I heard a yell, hurtle out into the air and all of them cheered as they closed in on something. That gave me enough advantage to sneak up behind one of the shabby buildings made out of stone. I gasped as I struggled once more to get up. I pushed myself harder and managed to get up to the roof. As I peered over, keeping myself low and undetected, I saw a man cry out as he became frustrated at being caged. The man was surrounded by hundreds of demons as he stood yelling at them in a very tight cage. They were throwing stuff at him, teasing him and torturing him. You could see in their eyes, their enjoyment as this killer was imprisoned and you could tell the man was angrier than ever.

I narrowed my eyes as I tried to make out who he was. He was shirtless, runes covered his body and his hair was golden. My man. Jace.

Jace thrashed around as he rattled the cage. He became still as he spotted me. I ducked back down, because if he could see me, surely others could.

The demons seemed to enjoy their entertainment too much and did not spot me. However, the demons from before ran into the square, pushing people aside as they had brought back their boss.

"Move!" they cried out.

A woman in a dark cloak approached Jace. A path been cleared for her as she went.  
I narrowed my eyes and glared as it was the woman from before.

Everyone became silent before she uttered words of proud hatred.

"Where is she?" she asked Jace.

"How would I know! You have me here!"

"But you must have known where she's gone," she purred.

"Probably to the institute. She has that ability." Jace spat.

"Without her stele?" she asked as she pulled out my stele from her pocket.

Jace narrowed his eyes and thrashed around again. She reached into the cage and grasped his face. Staring directly at him, her eyes narrowed and he glared back at her. He wrenched his head back and out of her grasp.

"Find her. She couldn't have gone far," she commanded to her army.

"And him?" one of her minions asked.

"Leave him. He can't go anywhere."

Jace glared as the crowd dispersed, beginning their search for me.

I watched and Jace shook his head.

"Clary! Wherever you are! Leave me! Don't come back!" he yelled out. He didn't look at me as he screamed, trying not to give me a way and I tried not to yell back.

I can't leave him. I wouldn't leave him. If I could get my steele then I could get us home.

I shifted and he pinned me with his glance, warning me.

I jumped down and glanced out onto the street and ran to Jace. I clutched the bars of the cage and whispered, "I will die before I leave you behind."

"Clary, get out of here! Now!"

But before I could utter a word, I realized it was a trap. She must have known. I turned around as she uttered her words smugly.

"Well, well, well Clarice," she smirked.

I narrowed my eyes at her, becoming angry as she held my steele in her fist.

"Clarice, I would have thought you were smarter than that," she murmured, "Surely you wouldn't think I wouldn't give Jace the chance to escape."

"What do you want from me!" he spat.

"You? Oh dear boy. Not everything is about you. However, you are Clarice's lover which makes you her weakness," she smiled evilly.

"Then what do you want from me?" I muttered.

"Well you my dear, are the key to fixing our world."

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"You will become destruction. Your spawn will be indestructible!"

"What!" I gasped and backed up till my back hit the cage.

Jace placed a hand on my shoulder and whispered in my ear, "Run!"

"No! I won't leave you Jace." I muttered, my back to him.

"I'm a shadowhunter Clary, my whole life is about protecting people. Let me protect someone, one last time."

I turned to him, clutching his face between my hands. "No Jace. I am shadowhunter too and I will protect you!" I whispered.

"Aw young love. It's disgusting," she grimaced, "Grab her!"

Suddenly hands came around my shoulders and I was dragged back from Jace.

I gasped as I was lifted off the ground, carried away by a demon as I let out a cry of frustration. Jace seemed to get further and further away and the evil lady smirked, standing by Jace and waving at me smugly. She tucked my steele into her pocket and I glared.

I kicked out and the demon fell to his knees, dropping me in the process. I rolled to my feet and ran at the evil woman. Her eyes showed fear but her expression remained calm.

She began to back up, as demons ran towards me, but I managed to get to her and grab her, smashing my forehead against her. She stumbled and gasped, placing her hand to her forehead. She was astonished, stumbling backwards as blood trickled down her forehead.

I saw Jace's brief smile before I was grabbed once more. This time, more demons restrained me and carried me away.

I spat at her feet. "I'll kill you. Just you wait!"

She smiled, "Doesn't matter if you do. More will arise with you."

I tried not to look panicked, but her smirk made me realize I did.

As I was locked in a cell I paced, and swore at the demons until they departed. The moment they had left, I pulled out my stele. I had attacked her to get the stele as it was my ticket out of here.

Just then a small door opened up in my cell and a creature of darkness crawled out.

"Oh hell no," I whispered. Knock out gas started pouring out of the vents and I began to cough and gasp for breath.

I gasped and I quickly drew a rune on my hand but before I could complete it, I fell to the ground unconscious.

I awoke and thought it was a dream. The cell was empty but I was very suspicious. My stele had been dropped, and as I rolled over onto my side, I saw it had rolled underneath the cot. I quickly grasped at it as I stood up. I couldn't find the strength to stand long and sat down on the bed.

It wasn't long before I realised my clothes were in tatters. I gasped as there was nothing covering my mid section and everything below. I let out a hurtling scream and the woman walked into my cell. I tucked my steele underneath me, away from her sight.

"What did you do!" I screamed at her.

She smirked, and threw clothes at me.

"You should find out, soon enough."

"Are you going to let me go!"

"What do you think my dear? No. You're never going to leave this place," she smirked and began to walk towards the door. "Welcome to your new home."

I let out a scream as she closed the door tightly behind her.

I quickly dressed and searched around the room for an exit. A portal was the only way.

I couldn't leave Jace. I had to get to him and then teleport us out of here.

I let out a yell of frustration, and my hours of searching for an exit left me exhausted. I was so frustrated with myself and sat down on my bed. I wouldn't leave till I had Jace and I didn't know this place well enough to teleport around here.

The light in the room seemed to dim and I realised the day had passed. I grabbed the bars over the window above and shook them violently. There was no way I was getting out of there. The daylight was gone and I sat down on my cot once more and cried.

I knew it would do no good. I knew it made me seem weak. Shadowhunters weren't suppose to cry, we were supposed to be strong.

I sniffled and then knock out gas began easing out of the vents again. I screamed out in frustration before falling asleep.

When I awoke, my clothes were disheveled and a new set of clothes had been set out. I stood but fell back onto my butt. I was still woozy and couldn't comprehend my surroundings.

I tried to dress, but it was sluggish and slow. My thoughts clouded and I found it hard to concentrate. The day went by and I found myself losing my mind. Every late afternoon I would be knocked out by gas, and by the time I regained consciousness it seemed to be morning. And by the time I managed to have clear thoughts, the process started again.

I would awake every morning, with new bruises and scars, my clothes disheveled or completely ruined. I didn't know what was going on here but I didn't have the energy to try come up with a plan and with limited time each day, it seemed impossible.

It was almost a week when a vision of the unlocking rune came to me. My stele had remained unfound...somehow. I had a limited window. But by the time I got out of my cell, I was moving with a clear mind. A vision of a cloaking rune came to me...I lit up my silence rune and drew the new one, crying out as I did. New runes seemed to be more painful.

I flattened myself against a wall as a guard walked by. I let out a gust of breath as he didn't detect me. This rune worked. But it wouldn't for long. It was already fading. That's the thing about new runes, they don't last very long.

I ran as fast as I could, making sure not to bump into anyone. I made it into the square, and Jace wasn't there.

I let out a breath of frustration and ducked behind the closest building. Where to now?

I listened as a demon walked by talking to a fellow demon. They seemed normal, like humans. But I knew they weren't.

"Mistress wants you up top," one said.

"She say why?" The man asked.

"Prisoner transfer."

I followed behind, not trusting the rune as it might fade, so I stuck to the buildings. Stealthing behind them as I followed them to their boss.

I reached their master's building, but my rune had faded and I knew I had to come up with something quick.

Fire. Fire couldn't kill these guys, but pure sunlight did. That's why there wasn't many in our realm and they only came at night.

I drew a rune I had created months ago and reunited it on my hand. I let out a whistle and they both turned to me. I grinned, lifting my palm towards them, "Smile!"

They didn't have enough time to scream, as a blinding light burst out of my hand, and burnt them to a crisp. I turned my head away from the light, gasping as it was strong and too bright.

As the light burned down, I flipped around to check that I wasn't surrounded. And I wasn't. Thank goodness.

I kicked open the door, ready to fight. There was nobody. Which was odd. I ran in and there was Jace and I's weapons on a rack. It was locked in a cabinet but my unlocking rune solved that problem quickly. I shoved the daggers in my boots and carried Jace's sword along with mine in my hands. I ran up the stair with ease and paused at the door. I took in a deep breath and listened.

"Your girl, my dear boy, is the key to our survival."

"She'll never help you! You best hope she doesn't kill all of you, because she will." Jace yelled. My heart melted. Jace!

I listened closer as the woman spoke harsher, "She is vital to our plan."

I heard grunting noises, as it sounded like Jace was being beaten. Just as I was about to break down the door I heard, "The girl, has subject five impregnated her yet?"

"We let him in last night," a man spoke.

There was a long pause.

"And!" The woman screeched.

"And to no avail. Something in her aura or something is stopping them, even with her unconcious. We keep trying but…" the man paused, "She lets out a burst of angelic light and our subjects die."

"Fire and hell!" she screamed. "How can this be?"

"She's an angel, well nearly an angel. She won't be impregnated by a demon. She needs to be conscious."

"Well please, tell her the plan, I'm sure she'll be willing to help."

"Wait, what? Really?" he asked.

"No!" she screamed.

I'd heard enough. As she continued to rant, I kicked down the down and gasped.

There were guards everywhere, but it wasn't overwhelming as before in the square. I had a fighting chance and I wasn't going to back out now.

"Don't harm the girl, seize her!" The woman screamed.

I remained calm as I sliced my way through her army. It came naturally to me, in the heat of the moment, with adrenaline pumping through my veins.

One of them managed to grab me from behind, and lift me off the ground. I grunted as I kicked out at a demon in front of me and swung my sword, decapitating him and he burst into ash.

I threw my head back, headbutting my capturer, and he cried out, dropping me. I fell to the ground. More prepared this time, I landed in a crouch and jabbed sword backwards after I stood, destroying the demon behind me. Out of like twenty or so demons only three remained now, as they protected their mistress.

The woman clapped slowly, "Well done, Clarice," she smiled, "I'm impressed."

The demons around her seemed surprised and glanced up at her.  
I kept my gaze focused on her, as I was ready to kill her on the next word she uttered.

However, my focus was drawn to an unconscious man, hung up on a wheel. Jace. The had been torturing him. Nothing too physically bad, by the looks of it.

I let out a battle cry, "You'll pay for this!"

"I wouldn't, if I was you. You're very valuable," she purred.

"I know your sick little plan. It's not going to work. I won't let you!"

She blinked, taken back but remained calm, "So you know, Clarice. No matter. We will keep trying, and you can resist, but eventually you will give in."

"You think I would raise your kind!"

"No, just carry them. You can be knocked out for that entire process. It would be fine."

"You forget. I am part angel. Nothing demonic can impregnate me. So there is no point."

She let out a laugh, "If at first you don't succeed, try, try again."

I laughed back, "You're so right." I swung my sword as I approached and the demons came at me. Killing the last of them easily, she back away slowly, until it was just me. She took off running, in an instant, and I couldn't help but smile.

Instead of pursuing after her, I backed up to Jace, my focus on her fading as my concern grew for him. I released him quickly from his bonds, and he slumped against me, unconcious.

I reached for my stele but struggled to hold him up, and let him slump to the ground before I drew the rune on the rocky floor between us. I crouched down beside him, holding his hand tightly, as I thought of the foyer in the institute.

The evil woman was crying out for help, and I could hear many footsteps approaching, but was too late as the portal appeared below us on the ground, and suddenly we were on the floor of the Institute foyer. The marble cold and hard.

* * *

I brushed the hair out of Jace's eyes and whispered, "We're safe now. We're safe."

There was no one around. Desperate, and worried for Jace, I called out, "Help me!"

Some man came running. I didn't know his name, but he helped me get Jace to the infirmary, and I collapsed on the bed beside him as the doctor worked. The shadowhunter before me, stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You're suppose to be dead."

"Well I can assure you I'm alive." I whispered. "Just." I added, as I thought of all I'd been through.

"We had a funeral," he muttered.

It took a moment to sink in.

"What?" I whispered.

Someone gasped and I turned around.

Isabelle stood behind me with Simon in tow.

Both seemed very shocked.

"They told me- I thought they were lying-" Isabelle stuttered before she ran to me.

Simon stayed and watched. Completely astounded.

"Why does everybody think we are dead?" I whispered as Isabelle sat beside me and gave me a side hug.

"Clary. You and Jace were gone for about a month," she said.

"Wait what? No. That can't be. It was only a few days," I insisted. I tried to remember, but I was certain it hadn't been months.

"Where were you?" she asked.

"A different dimension. I don't know where. It was rocky and there was fire everywhere, I didn't understand it."

"Sounds like Helious. I'm just so glad you're alive," she muttered before squeezing me in another hug.

"Yeah," I muttered back. I couldn't help but feel like I was dead. The world had moved on, because "I was dead".

I glanced over my shoulder at Simon. He remained motionless.

"So how was my funeral?" I asked sarcastically. "Sorry I couldn't attend."

Izzy grasped my hand and squeezed, "Clary, you have to understand. When you didn't come back and we couldn't find you, we had to assume you were dead."

"I knew she wasn't dead. I told you, she was alive." Simon said.

I glanced back at Simon, "How so?" I asked.

"I could feel you, and I knew."

I looked back at Izzy and narrowed my eyes. "Simon's my parabatai. Surely his word that I was alive was enough. Surely Alec's word was enough!"

"It was out of our hands. The Clave made the call."

"Well sorry to disappoint," I growled as I stood to my feet, and stood over Jace. "I wouldn't have given up. I didn't give up on Jace and he didn't give up on me."

"Clary, please-" Isabelle begged.

"Please, just leave me and Jace be," I growled.

"Come on Isabelle. She just needs time." Simon said. Isabelle got to her feet and left with Simon. I didn't dare look back.

The doctor reassured me Jace was fine and that the healing runes were working.

I let out a sigh of relief, and collapsed on the bed beside him once more. Exahausted, yet too anxious to sleep, I watched over Jace. He was so still. Too still. It was almost painful to see him unmoving.

It was only moments after I began to really worry, that Jace finally opened his eyes. The first thing he did, was grasp my wrist and yell, "Get out of here Clary! Run!"

"Jace, you're safe. We're in the Institute. I got us home." I reassured him as my free hand, brushed my hand over his forehead.

"Wait, what?" He glanced around and sighed, "This is another trick. You psycho bitch! I'll kill you!" he screamed.

"No! It's me! You have to listen to me!"

"You're trying to trick me! But Clary will stop you!" he growled.

"Jace, it's me! I can prove it's me!"

"Oh yeah?" Jace growled.

"Try me," I muttered.

"Where did we first kiss?"

"The greenhouse at the Institute, Hugo interrupted us. You became angry when Simon emerged from my room, even though he was just looking for me, and everything was purely innocent."

"Only Clary would know that. You've been torturing her!"

"No! Jace please!"

"I'll kill you!" Jace shouted and proceeded to get up off the bed.

Jace had been tortured more than I realised. His mind was shattered, broken. Had I lost him again?

My free hand clenched his hand, to wrench my wrist from his tight grasp. "I can prove it's me! If you hurt me, you'll never forgive yourself! Just watch!"

Jace calmed a little, and watched as I drew a rune on my hand and light shone out across the room. Jace watched, and he his anger vanished.  
"If I was her, I couldn't do that. Jace, I got us home." I hushed, and stroked his hand gently.

"How? I don't understand." Jace muttered as I sat down beside him.

"I portalled us out of there," I muttered.

"How did you even get to me? They were-" he muttered, but cut himself off as he didn't want to say too much.

"I know. They were torturing you. I saw it."

"I'm alright Clary. Really."

"Says the guy who just tried to kill me."

Jace hung his head and sighed. "Yeah-"

"They were torturing you to get at me, but half her army is probably dead now. We are safe."

"I'm not doubting your power Clary, but by the time you kill a million of those suckers, there is double the amount to start with."

"Oh." I didn't believe that, as much. The woman had said her race was dying. She needed more demons.

"Yeah, but-I can't believe I'm saying this-" Jace tried to say, "Thanks."

"Thanks?" I asked.

"Yeah. Don't make this harder-my ego is already bruised."

"Oh, you mean me saving your ass?" I laughed.

He groaned, threw himself backwards onto his back, and closed his eyes. I laughed as he threw an arm over his face.

"You don't need to be upset that you were saved by a girl," I muttered.

"Ugh, Clary," he groaned.

He tugged me down on top of him, "I don't know how you did it, but yes. I am grateful you saved my ass."

"I would never leave you," I whispered.

He kissed my forehead and we laid, tucked up on the cot.

"Do you know anything about the realm," I whispered.

"It was like Helious-Ragnious, I think."

"Does time alter there?" I asked. I was puzzled by Isabelle. She said we had been gone a month.

"I'm not sure, why?" he asked.

"Jace-" I didn't know how to answer. "They had a funeral. For you and me."

Jace pushed himself up on his elbows, and looked back at me.

"They said we were gone for a month," I uttered, trying not to sound angry.

His hand came up to my cheek, "Clary, you know-"

"That they thought we were dead. Yeah. They gave up," I growled.

"No Clary. With us not being there, those dickheads in the Clave, would have tried to replace us. We weren't here and the Shadow-World will move on. It's the way it's always been. You might not understand it now but-"

"We are both bound to another being. We both have parabatis. Why wasn't that enough to convince them-"

"Clary, alive or not, they had to move on!" he insisted, grasping both my hands in his.

"Aren't you even mad?" I asked, softly.

"No," he whispered and brushed his hand down my cheek once more. "Trust me, they never forgot."

I tucked my head into his shoulder, and let out a sob.

"Come on Clary. None of that. I hate to see you cry."

"Sorry," I sobbed, wiping tears from my eyes.

"Listen. We're alive and this hell we've been living through, has made me realize life's too short to hold grudges."

I let out a laugh. "Oh, the almighty Jace not holding grudges?"

Jace shoved my shoulder lightly. "Gotta start somewhere."

"We've been through worse. Why now?" I asked.

"Because this time, I thought I'd never see you again."

"Really? And you didn't the other hundred times?"

"Yeah, but this time-that woman was screwing with my mind." Jace put simply. I didn't dwell on but I knew he wasn't telling me something.

"You don't have to tell me now, but someday. Someday you have to tell me what happened there," I whispered.

"And you. Are you going to tell me?" he muttered.

"I'm pretty sure I don't. "I don't need you to go off on a killing spree. You need to rest."

"I will tell you now, if you tell me. Clary, I need to know what they did to you."

"It's dealt with now."

"Clary, please," he begged.

I sighed, "You first."

"Uh uh. You know that I always deliver if you go first," he smirked. He winked at me and I understood the sexual reference, but it didn't make the mood any lighter.

"I-they were trying to impregnate me with a demon."

Jace's balled his fists and stood up immediately. "I'll kill em'," he growled.

"Jace! I thought we agreed you'd listen, and not go off on a rampage."

"They touched you! So now I'm going to touch them!"

I blinked at him and raised an eyebrow.

Jace stuttered then tried to correct himself, "You know what I mean!"

"Jace please. Sit."

"I'll sit because I want to. Not because you told me so," Jace muttered.

"Okay," I sighed as he sat down once more.

"Sorry-it's just everytime I think about someone hurting you-"

"I know, I feel the same way when bad stuff happens to you. However, just listen. Okay?"

"Okay." He placed a hand on mine and gave me a reassuring look.

"Okay." I took a deep breath. "They wanted me to carry some sort of demon spawn, however they did not succeed. They would knock me out with gas every afternoon and when I awoke-" my face distorted as I remembered. I felt sick thinking about it. Jace became tense and I tried to remain calm for his sake. "It doesn't matter. Anyway, apparently when I was unconscious a burst of light killed anything that tried to harm me. So all of their demons died trying to impregnate me, and somehow I managed to escape with new runes. Then I fought my way to you and portalled us out."

"Wow," he muttered. "How many you kill?"

"That's the part you listen to?" I scowled.

He smiled, "No I listened to all of it. Just proud, that's all."

My heart melted a little. "About twenty," I muttered, then laughed at his surprised expression.

"Really? Are you boosting your numbers?" he laughed.

"No!" I smacked him in the arm, "There were heaps in the room you were in. I snuck past most of the others."

He held out his hand and I smacked it down, in a hi-five movement. I let out a laugh as his face seemed shocked, and I hugged him before he could respond. He held me in close, and I could feel the warmth radiating from him.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you, Clary."

Just then Alec burst into the room and stared at us.

Alec yelled, "I told them you were alive! Those stupid son of-"

"Woah Alec!" Jace uttered, as he stood up, releasing me from his grasp.

Jace paced over to Alec and gave him a huge bro hug.

"It's good to see you too," Jace muttered.

"I told them. I told them and they held that stupid ceremony anyway!"

"It's okay. We are here now."

"I could still feel you. I knew you were alive. But they tortured you didn't they! I could feel it." Alec growled.

Jace glanced back at me and saw my worried glance.

"Yeah, but hey. Shadowhunter, remember? I'm as bad ass as it gets. They could never break me."

"Oh really?" I muttered.

"I'm just glad you're okay," Alec whispered as he hugged him once more.

"I'm going to go give the Clave a piece of my mind," Alec said, and pushed away from Jace, towards the door. Jace threw a hand across his chest and stopped him in his path.

"No, Alec. It's fine." Jace assured.

"But they-"

"They're assholes, Alec. Who cares? I don't." Jace said simply.

"If you say so," Alec said, and calmed down. But he seemed wary and so was I.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to spend some time with Clary. We've been through hell, but I promise you. We will talk," Jace said.

"Uh yeah. Sure. I'm just glad you're safe. Are you sure you're alright?" Alec uttered.

"Yeah man. Just a little sore, but nothing these runes ain't fixing."

They shook and hug each other, uttering their goodbyes and before I knew it Jace was waving me over.

"Come on," he called.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I've been dying to see you for what feels like an eternity. We deserve a little alone time."

I smiled and followed after him, holding his hand as we went. Some people tried to start a conversation with us as we went, but Jace wasn't having a bar of it. He was desperate...and so was I. I didn't necessarily want sex, but I just needed to be with him, we'd spent so long apart.

Part of me wondered why I'd been so distant from him. It became obvious once more; jealousy. As we walked, people recognized him, and thought he was one of the best shadowhunters in the world. Although this might be true, I didn't want to be stuck under Jace, and never discover my own power. Stupid, right? I know. Love isn't jealous. But I did envy his status and I wanted it more.

However, my reasons for staying away weren't nagging me anymore, in fact I didn't hear them at all. I didn't care for it. This hell we'd been through had me realize my own power, and Jace couldn't take that away. He made me stronger, not weaker.

"I love you." I whispered, as we made our way up to his room.

"I know. I love you too."

"Jace I-"

"I know Clary-come on."

He clutched my hand tighter and we made our way up the stairs faster. The moment I stepped through the doorway, my heart started beating faster. Exhaustion forgotten, the room was completely taken up by him. He was everything I could possibly need right now.

Jace grasped me quickly, closing the door behind us and slamming my back against it. He wasn't being aggressive, he was just into it, and I completely understood. His mouth closed over mine and we were kissing each other passionately.

I groaned his name and grasped at his hair, as he lifted me up against the door. My legs wrapped around his hips and his hands held me by my waist.

I didn't know where this was going, nor did I care. I needed him and he needed me.

"Jace," I groaned once more after he carried me over to the bed and flopped me down. His mouth never left mine, both too eager, as it felt like there was still too much space between us.

"Clary-" but as he pushed up my shirt, he gasped and pulled back.

I sat up, confused and bewildered.

"What's wrong? Did I do something?" I asked.

"No, Clary. Look!" He pointed at my stomach till I pulled my shirt up further and saw scars.

I gasped and stood up. I raced over to the mirror and pulled off my shirt. Not even shy, because I was completely terrified of what had become of my body.

I let out a horrified scream, not loud enough to be alarming to anyone else, but loud enough to make Jace wince. I stared at my body in the mirror, and dreaded looking down further.

How could Jace ever touch me again, looking like this? I'm disgusting!

"Jace. I'm so sorry!" Jace glanced up at me, surprised. "I'm so sorry I look like this," I whispered.

"What are talking about Clary? This isn't your fault."

I became lost, staring at my appearance. "I'm hideous," I whispered.

"No. No, you're not. I'm going to kill those bastards for touching you."

"Jace. I understand. You don't have to lie to me." A tear ran down my cheek. "You don't have to touch me again."

"Don't talk like that ever, Clary. I still love your body. I still love you. Nothing has changed. Do you think I'm ugly with my scars?"

"They are battle scars!" I groaned and turned to him, "They mean something different."

"Yours are the same. It shows you as a survivor. Yours are just the consequence of fighting a different battle. Don't let it define you or it wins."

"I can't even stand these. How can you look at me?"

"The same way I always have. I love you Clary. Scars or none. They don't change anything."

I began to cry till he came over to stand beside me, and wrap his arms around me; hugging me close.

A vision came to mind and I wondered why. Without hesitation I drew it and my scars and runes disappeared for some reason. I blinked and Jace seemed shocked.

"I don't know how you come up with these runes, but they are amazing," Jace whispered.

"My runes are gone too."

"Runes only last for so long. It will come back."

"Then make love to me now. While I look normal," I insisted. Odd words. I never thought I'd find myself saying a sentence like that.

"No, Clary. Only with your scars and runes. It's part of you and I will love every inch of you."

I let out a sob and waved my steele over where the rune use to be, and my true scars came back.

I let out a sob and Jace kissed me. He didn't stop at my mouth and kissed me down my throat, down my arms and paid special attention on my scars. Making sure he kissed each one, I gasped and tried not to cry by taking deep breaths.

There wasn't many scars, but they ugly. Like an octopus with hooks had attacked me. There was one a small one across my stomach above my navel. There was two just below my navel, that made me feel worse. And there was one that disappeared below my jeans, that I didn't dare follow. I couldn't imagine how'd I'd feel if I saw ugly scars down there. I wondered how they got there, but then shut that thought down immediately.

Jace began to kiss the last one. He brushed his lips down it, like a slide, till he his only option was to pull down my jeans. Slowly, but surely, he did so with grace, and I could feel my anxiety blooming.

"Jace-"

"Shh, Clary. I'm trying to show you, that these scars mean nothing," he insisted.

"Jace, no!" I cried.

"Yes, Clary. I'm going to make sure you're well looked after, so you don't have to be ashamed. I'm trying to prove to you that these scars don't matter."

"Why?" I whispered.

"Because they don't. You're Clary. The same girl I fell in love with and nothing can change that. Especially not this."

A small smile appeared on my lips as he followed the scar the last few inches. It wasn't as bad as I thought. It trailed off, avoiding going much lower. I let out a sigh of relief as he didn't gasp. He didn't seem to kiss me anywhere else, and I hoped that that meant there were no scars there. He kissed my hip in a reassuring movement.

"See, still beautiful," Jace muttered.

Then his mouth went lower, and I feared that I'd been wrong, but then he was simply being "kind" and pleasurable with his mouth. I didn't feel like I deserved this but he assured I did.

It wasn't long before I was on the bed, and moaning sweet pleasure. He really was one talented Shadowhunter. He had experience I could only dream of, and I felt like it was cheating, the way he could draw as much sound as he wanted out of me. Almost at some satisfactory peak, he stopped short. Unsurprisingly, he was being a tease.

"Please, Jace!" I begged.

"Didn't I tell you I'm always good for going second," he teased. I tried to comprehend what he was saying, when I realised he was referring to our conversation before.

"Yes, but I was referring to talking Jace," I panted.

"I wasn't," he smirked. And with that, he indulged in pleasuring me once more. Drawing as much enjoyment out of it as he could, before he gave me what I had desperately seeking for quite a few minutes. I screamed my passion, as I let everything go. It was incredible, and my whole body shook from the aftermath.

If Jace's grin was anything to go by, he enjoyed watching me unfold before him, or maybe he was just smug with his performance.

My mind hazy, I almost forgot where I was. Why the hell had I avoided this? Well I hadn't avoided this specifically, but something told me, I could have this whenever I wanted.

Quick to realise that I had received, and Jace hadn't, I went to shift onto my knees, but Jace was quicker, and placed his hand above my shoulder. His body covered mine, and I realised, we were both naked, as his bare skin glided over mine. Not that I minded, I just couldn't even remember when the clothing departed.

However, my grin was quick to depart, when Alec threw open the bedroom door.

Jace growled in his throat. His body covered mine, and the blanket covered his ass. It was clear what was about to happen, yet- "Jace! Oh my god!" Alec gasped. He quickly turned away, and Jace pulled back from my neck just enough to sigh, but make sure my naked body couldn't be seen.

"Alec, really?" Jace groaned.

"I'm so sorry! I forg-there's an emergency." Alec uttered, and kept his hand over his eyes and his back turned to us.

"Do you mind closing the door?" Jace groaned. Alec shut the door, remaining inside, while he kept his back to us. Jace reluctantly proceeded to get off me, and got dressed quickly.

I tucked the covers around me tighter, not daring to get out, and reach for my clothes.

"I'll catch up," I uttered.

Jace gave an apologetic smile, "Not even ten minutes alone," he muttered. After he pulled on his shirt, he leaned over the bed and kissed me briefly. "I'll make it up to you."

"I think you already have." I whispered.

"I really am sorry," Alec apologised, not daring to turn around.

"It's alright. Probably didn't need to burn the extra calories." Jace muttered as he slammed a hand down on Alec's shoulder, and opened up the door with the other.

Alec seemed to give an embarrassed smile. I however, was mortified and blushed harder, and redder than a tomato.

Interrupted again. My life in a nutshell.

 _To be continued…_


End file.
